


See you

by chesterfieldred



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesterfieldred/pseuds/chesterfieldred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock wants to know why the Vault-Tec Rep leaves Goodneighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you

Hancock was livid. No, scratch that, he was downright pissed. 

How dare this vault-dweller to just come waltzing into _his_ town and try to snatch _his_ people away from under _his_ own nose! Well... figuratively speaking... 

He'd originally liked Nate from the get-go, smart, handsome and capable. But this? He'd told him. He thought he had made himself very clear. _If you remember whose in charge._ Couldn't get any clearer than that! 

He seethed all the way up the stairs of the old Rexford, down the corridor and in front of the door, knocking with maybe a bit too much force than necessary. 

The door opened and wide jet black eyes looked at him.  
"Mayor-" the other ghoul swallowed hard,"Mayor Hancock!"

"Why, hello ... Carl? Ch-...?"

"Charles..."

"Yeah, right." He invited himself in and the other ghoul stood in the door awkwardly, back tight like a bowstring. 

The room was neat. Too tidy for his tastes. A little bag sat on one armchair, seemingly filled with the other ghouls possessions. Ready to leave. He felt his hackles rise.

"I heard something today, Charlie," he started and lightened a cigarette. The click of the lighter was loud in the room. 

"Heard that you wanted to go."

He turned and Charles looked at him with wide eyes. Hancock motioned with the cigarette non-chalantly,"Close the door."

Charles complied and Hancock could see his hand shaking on the handle. His raspy voice was small,"Mayor Hancock, please... I ... I don't want any trouble..."

"There's no trouble," Hancock growled,"As long as you tell me why."

"Why...?"

He took a deep drag from the cigarette, voice cold,"Yeah. You heard me. Why are you leaving? Spill it."

Charles avoided his stare. He wrung his hands. Hancock was fed up. He wanted answers and he wanted them now,"What did that blue-clad idiot say to you, Charlie? Tell me."

"He... we just... we know each other. From... from before. Before the war, I mean. He... he promised..."

Hancock's eyes narrowed to small slits,"Promised what?"

"That he would visit me," Charles whispered and he looked to the ground,"That he'd come and see me at Sanctuary."

Hancock stared. And then he scoffed,"Visit you? Are you kiddin' me?"

Charles looked up at that, sharply. He was trembling all over now. There was fear in his eyes, but his voice rose non the less,"What do you think?! You have no idea what it's like to be all by yourself, for so long! You have friends here and a life and a duty. People love you, look up to you. But me? No one here wants me, no one sees me! No one..."

The other ghoul trailed off after the outburst and deflated, sinking down on the bed.

Hancock was dumbstruck. He looked at Charles whose shoulders were shaking, face buried in his hands. He was right. As far as he knew, no one was friends with the strange ghoul who had been working for Vault-Tec once. He was too shy, too awkward and generally too ... nice for the other residents. How long had Charles been in Goodneighbor? Before he had become Mayor, Hancock was almost sure about that. He had always been in the background, silent and shy and... all alone.

Hancock had never really noticed.

But he noticed hurt when it was thrown in his face like that.

God. He was such an asshole. 

With a heavy sigh, he snuffed out the cigarette on an old sideboard and walked over to Charles, sitting down beside him. 

"Hey... I'm sorry," he started, all coldness in his voice gone, replaced with warmth,"I didn't mean to be so nasty. I just... I guess I was just... miffed. That's all."

Charles looked up at him carefully from under his hat. His black eyes were wet. Aw, hell... Hancock felt even worse. He wasn't an asshole, no, he was scum. Lowest of the low, stomping on other people just because of something as petty as hurt pride.

"Miffed?"

"Yeah... when Fahrenheit told me that that Vaultie talked you into leaving, I was angry. Couldn't imagine anyone not liking it here. Thought he tried to snatch you away from here, promised you whatever to get you to go. I... heh, I guess I just didn't see the whole picture."

Charles seemed to think about his words for a moment,"You... you're not angry anymore?"

"Hey, c'mon. Course not, brother. The only one I'm angry about is myself right now, because I was a colossal ass to you, that's all. Even before... this absolute shitty entry of mine today."

"You weren't, Mayor Hancock. I mean... I was allowed to stay here, in Goodneighbor, right?"

Hancock scoffed and looked over at Charles. The other ghoul had huge eyes, he noticed. And he was smiling, a sad, little smile. Hancock contemplated for about half a second. In hindsight, he had always been famous for rash decisions. He reached out and cupped Charles' cheek in one hand, stroking his thumb over scarred skin gently.

"I didn't know you were so alone..." he muttered and Charles froze on the spot.

He searched the other ghoul's eyes. There was nothing but surprise there, surprise that teethered on shock. 

"Didn't know you were so unhappy. Guess... guess I never really looked...."

"...Mayor...?"

Hancock grinned and pulled, leaning forward himself, and Charles went without resistance or maybe because he just didn't know better, eyes fluttering close. They met in the middle, lips soft on each other despite the radiation burns. At first. Then Hancock gripped the others face in both hands and pressed his lips more firmly against the others, licking into Charles' mouth that had fell open in shock. The other ghoul didn't respond to the kiss, again frozen against him. When Hancock leaned back, locking at him, Charles followed him unconciously, before stopping himself. Big black eyes stared at him, filled with insecurity.

"What... what are you doing?" Charles raspy voice was hoarse and Hancock chuckled,"A last effort to convince you to stay? A partying gift? An excuse? You decide, brother."

"I... I..."

"Do you want this?" Hancock asked, sincere and quietly,"Because if you say no, I'll stop and leave, I'll promise. I won't be angry if you tell me so."

Charles bit his lower lip. He looked really cute like this, Hancock decided, flushed and nervous, but so obviously wanting. Why hadn't he seen him like this before? A shame, really... 

The other ghoul looked up at last and his voice was small, "Kiss me again?" 

Hancock smiled,"Anytime, Charlie..."

It was sweet and the other was warm against him. Hancock took his time with the kiss, because he could feel that Charles was nervous as hell and inexperienced to the bone. He guided him through the kiss slowly, encouraging him to mimick his own moves. 

"That's it..." he whispered against the others lips when he got the drift at least. Charles was panting heavily, cheeks burning, rubbing his thighs together unconciously. 

With a grin, Hancock took off his hat and placed it next to himself on the bed. Then he leaned down and kissed along the others jawline, down his neck, tongue teasing the scarred skin. He closed the distance between them and rested his hand on Charles' trembling thigh. 

"M-Mayor!" Charles gasped and writhed against him, pressing closer and Hancock growled into the others neck hungrily. His hand slid up, kneading along Charles' thigh and when he cupped the other through his pants, he keened above his head. He was rock hard in his grasp. And from just a kiss, from simple, harmless grooping... must have been a long time for the poor guy. 

Hancock bit into the others neck playfully, rubbing him through his pants until Charles was a shaking, moaning mess against him. He decided to take mercy and undid the others coat and belt with deft fingers, pulling the clothes out of the way. Then he slipped off the bed, knelt down in front of Charles, between his legs and gripped the others hips, pulling him to the edge.

Hancock grinned up at him and Charles returned his gaze with large eyes, lips trembling and he couldn't help but wink up at the other ghoul. He never looked away when leaning forward and licking along the underside of the swollen cock, slowly, so slowly, up towards the tip, licking away the precum there and Charles cried out in pleasure, one hand immediately shooting up to stiffle his cries, the other fisted in the bedsheet in a death grip.

He tutted at the other,"Take away your hand. Want to hear you, Charlie..."

"But... but the other people..."

Hancock chuckled and teased the wheeping cock in front of his face with little flicks of his tongue between words,"You're with their mayor. No one will say anything about disturbing the peace and quiet. Besides... I like your voice."

Charles put his hand down on the bed and Hancock reached up to grasp it and deposit it on his bald head. The hand was shaking, but when he leaned forward this time, opening his mouth and swallowing the tip of the engourged cock, it's grasp tightened. Charles cried out above him, completely unhindered this time, and hell, yes, that was what he wanted to hear.

He moved his head, sliding his lips and tongue in rythmic motions up and down the hot, rigged flesh and Charles started to buck up into his mouth, moaning in abandonement. 

It didn't take long, and Hancock slid his hand between Charles' legs to cup his balls. He hummed and took him deep, swallowing the tip and Charles came with a keen, thick spurts of cum shooting down his throat.

Hancock didn't let go and milked the convulsing dick with his lips and tongue until Charles was spent and whimpered above him. Gently, he let the softening organ slip from his mouth, and locked up to met Charles' completely exhausted and almost wondrous gaze.

"Should have seen you sooner, Charlie," he murmured with a grin and Charles hiccupped in an endearing way, looking embarassed and sated at the same time.

"Hey... you know what?" Hancock rested his cheek on Charles' thigh, overcome with a sense of protectiveness and responsibility he should have felt much, much earlier for the old, lonely prewar ghoul. He'd felt like that for everyone in Goodneighbor. Somehow, Charles had slipped through the cracks.

"It's alright if you want to go. To that... Sanctuary, whatever. But I don't want you to go alone. I'll send two of my men with you as an escort. And you have to promise me something, Charlie."

Charles looked down at him and nodded innocently.  
Hancock grinned,"You'll be there when I come visit."


End file.
